Love Day
by Tender Promise
Summary: Premier projet de Tender Promise. Zack est désespéré de se retrouver seul à la St-Valentin pendant que Cloud s'absente pour une mission. Shonen-Ai. ZxC


**Titre** : Love Day  
**Auteurs** : Fuyuka, KimieVII, kaedegirl, Lenaleska et Kalisca**  
Couple** : ZackxCloud  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Square-Enix est à nous, donc tous les personnages nous appartiennent !!! Mwahahaha. XD Non, rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Square-Enix, et Square-Enix n'est –malheureusement- pas à nous.  
**Notes** : Premier projet de Tender Promise

--

Cloud avait l'impression depuis quelques jours que le comportement de Zack avait quelque peu changé. En effet, son ami avait toujours l'air un peu préoccupé, voire anxieux, et sa consommation de fraises avait augmentée de manière exponentielle ! A chaque fois qu'il venait le voir dans son petit appartement, il trouvait une barquette de fraises et une pile de vaisselle considérable dans l'évier. Malgré plusieurs tentatives pour avoir une explication, il n'en apprit pas d'avantage. Zack se dérobait toujours, prétextant un manque de temps pour ranger et une subite envie de fraises. S'inquiétant quelque peu de son comportement, Cloud était pourtant soulagé de ne pas être le cobaye d'une énième expérience farfelue de son ami.

Ce jour là, Zack sortit pour la troisième fois cette semaine de quoi préparer un gâteau aux fraises. Il voulait le réussir ce gâteau de Saint Valentin ! Il s'entrainait donc régulièrement, offrant aux autres ses expériences les moins catastrophiques. La recette que lui avait trouvée Aerith était désormais maculée de jus de fraise, de sucre, de farine et d'œuf. Une fois sa préparation terminée, il la versa dans un moule, glissa le tout au four et s'assit sur une chaise. Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur ses bras et s'autorisa une petite pause avant sa prochaine épreuve : aller voir Sephiroth pour lui demander une petite faveur. Se redressant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa préparation et sortit.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du Général, il frappa et attendit, pour une fois, qu'il l'invite à entrer. Ouvrant la porte, il trouva Sephiroth assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans d'importants documents qui devaient concerner sa dernière mission.

« Euh, je ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-En fait, je voulais te demander une faveur. »

Zack croisa alors pour la première fois depuis son arrivée le regard perçant de Sephiroth qui venait de lever les yeux de son compte-rendu.

« Quoi donc ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre ma journée après-demain ?

-Tu n'as que deux entraînements à diriger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Très bien. Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre pourra s'en charger. Mais, je crois qu'il te manque une information.

-Laquelle ?

-Cloud est en mission le quatorze.

-Mais comment tu... ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur les gens qui m'entourent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. »

Remerciant Sephiroth, il retourna à son appartement, dépité. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur une chaise pour fulminer à son aise quand la sonnerie du four lui indiqua que son gâteau était prêt. Se levant, il le récupéra, se brûlant le doigt au passage. Le posant sur la table, il attendit un peu qu'il refroidisse pour le démouler. Une fois ceci fait, il le décora de crème et de fraises fraîches. Jetant sa cuillère dans l'évier, il admira son œuvre qui ne régalerait personne. S'appuyant contre la table, il soupira longuement, farouchement déçu. Trempant son doigt dans la crème, il se délecta un instant de son délicieux goût sucré. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Un gémissement de chiot perdu franchit pourtant ses lèvres :

« Je suis bon pour me le manger tout seul mon gâteau ! Me voilà abandonné le jour de la fête des amoureux... »

Il entendit alors timidement frapper à sa porte et il reconnut instantanément la voix de son ami:

« Zack, c'est moi. Tu es là ? »

Frappé de surprise par la visite incongrue d'une telle personne à cette heure de la journée, l'apprenti-cuisinier ne fit ni une ni deux et, en avisant de réunir ses moyens face à l'état de panique dans lequel la présence de son ami l'avait plongé, se retrouva le plat et sa sculpture de fraises dans les mains, sa tête jouant du ping pong entre chacun des coins de la pièce, la sondant à toute allure à la recherche d'une bonne cachette pour une confection d'une taille digne d'une pièce montée. Même s'il semblait que son cadeau de Saint Valentin ne pourrait pas être partagé avec son destinataire, il était hors de question pour Zack que le cadet découvre ce qu'il avait mijoté car, Saint Valentin ou non, une surprise gâchée était selon lui bien pire que de ne pas recevoir de surprise du tout.

Derrière la porte, la voix se fit insistante.

« Zack ?

- Oui, oui ! Trois petites secondes, j'arrive, Cloud. Surtout, n'ouvre pas ! »

Avec une telle réponse, c'était certain, l'unité d'infanterie devait se poser des questions et aurait pu être piqué de curiosité. Cependant, il obéit sagement à son ami et se contenta d'attendre que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Ce que Zack s'empressa de faire après avoir décidé que le four duquel il était né restait vraisemblablement la seule cachette décente pour son gâteau. Il ouvrit encore la fenêtre pour dissiper le parfum sucré de sa cuisine, fourra la recette de la distributrice de couleurs dans une poche de son pantalon et courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte avant de s'écarter un peu sur le côté de manière à laisser entrer son invité surprise.

- Tu étais visiblement occupé... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Je ne reste pas longtemps...

- Non, non ! Je t'en prie, reste tout le temps que tu voudras, le rassura le première classe dans un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant.

- ... Quelque chose ne va pas, Zack ? demanda pourtant Cloud. »

Le blond aurait en effet qualifié cela d'un détail imperceptible, mais ce grand sourire que le propriétaire des lieux s'évertuait à lui offrir avait quelque chose de faux à ses yeux. Comme si ces lèvres exagérément étirées servaient de prétexte pour cacher des yeux prêts à se gonfler de larmes. Zack mima alors la surprise et chercha encore à étouffer l'évidence qui éclatait aux iris pénétrants du plus jeune des deux militaires.

« Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Au lieu de répondre, l'adolescent soupira de fatigue, le pressant ainsi de lui dire la vérité et rapidement. Zack ne cacha alors pas un petit souffle à son tour en se grattant un peu la nuque.

« C'est juste que... Tu m'abandonnes..., avoua le brun en un petit gémissement chagriné.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non !

- Si.

- Non !

- Si.

- Non et ne t'avise pas de me répondre "si" ! »

Se pliant au désir du plus jeune, le boudeur ne répondit alors rien mais lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit misérablement au sol, la tête penchée, les bras croisés. S'inquiétant encore plus quant au comportement étrange de son ami, Cloud resta un moment planté sur place comme un poteau, la mâchoire abaissée. Zack était-il tout simplement malade ? En se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, il hésita à esquisser un geste, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand son ami agissait d'une manière aussi saugrenue. Ses pieds le guidèrent cependant vers ce qu'il trouvait vraiment comparable à un chiot recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce et, en s'agenouillant à son tour, il l'enlaça en se collant à lui, les bras autour du cou, espérant ainsi le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Contre le dos de l'adulte, il murmura doucement :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit, fut la réponse qui traversa la gorge douloureuse du première classe. »

Cloud soupira de nouveau.

« En fait, je suis venu ici pour te dire que je serai en mission après-demain...

- Je sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Sephiroth me l'a dit. Tu vois ? Tu m'abandonnes...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix après tout, s'exclama Cloud qui commençait à s'agacer de ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire le borné par là. »

Celui-ci se confirma alors mentalement que Cloud avait, comme il le pressentait, bel et bien oublié que le quatorze était un jour spécial pour eux.

« Tu t'es brûlé ?, demanda alors soudainement Cloud, les yeux fixés sur le doigt bruni avant de se détacher brusquement de lui. Oh c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose ! À plus tard Zack ! Lança-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte et franchie avant de la refermer sur lui.

- Non, attends Cloud ! »

Zack s'était précipité derrière lui, mais ses bras tendus pour récupérer le blondinet ne rencontrèrent que la porte et il se laissa glisser dessus en soufflant de désespoir. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et leva avec détermination un poing vigoureux.

« Okay ! C'est l'heure de l'élaboration d'un plan B ! »

*_Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_*

Le lendemain soir, Cloud rongé par l'incertitude ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Ce n'était guère dans les habitudes de Zack d'être aussi angoissé, tourmenté même car cela cacherait au grand dam des larmes invisibles que le ténébreux ne saurait voir. Bien animée le soir, la rue prenait vie grâce aux habitants vivant au-dessus de la plaque en soirée. De jolis néons éclairaient la carnation rosée du blondinet ne faisant aucunement attention à la foule, plutôt agitée la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Autour de la fontaine se photographiaient une troupe d'amoureux, vivant leur romance à temps plein.

Aucune chocolaterie ne se vidait, toute se remplissant de clientes dépensières fuyant les fourneaux, même si aucune ne se l'avouerait. Les hommes se rendaient plutôt chez le fleuriste, sortant quelques gils de leur porte-monnaie afin d'émouvoir leur dulcinée. Impassible, le griveton observa deux amants s'embrasser librement non loin de la source d'eau, coupés du Monde. Il se serait mis à les envier si son esprit n'était pas occupé en ce moment par ses soucis.

Cloud n'avait guère eu le temps de revoir Zack après leur entretien jugé trop bref. Le voilà qui était en train de regretter l'opportunité manquée, marchant en direction de l'avenue Loveless. On avait installé de jolis décors censés représenter deux êtres aimés. Une statue de Psyché enlaçant Éros traînait dans le coin, symbole du véritable Triomphe des sentiments entouré de ballons roses. C'était d'un mauvais goût, trop tape-à-l'œil au cas où l'adolescent y prêterait attention. Tout le monde semblait heureux, sauf lui visiblement pour s'attacher aux clichés de l'Amour.

*_Tu sais que je t'ai pas abandonné … Pourquoi tu m'as dis cela ? Je … me demande si tu verras ce que j'ai à t'offrir comme une manière de t'acheter ou pas …_*

Mains dans les poches pour ne pas trahir son anxiété, le flavescent vêtu d'un col roulé blanc et d'un simple jean bleu, se dirigea vers la bijouterie, dans l'intention de récupérer le cadeau de Zack. Avec son salaire de fantassin, il ne pouvait se permettre des folies, mais le biffin souhaitait offrir de jolies boucles d'oreille à son tendre compagnon. Imaginer son ami heureux lui suffisait amplement mais ne résoudrait pas tous ses problèmes.

De multiples baudruches gâchaient sa vue, les petits enfants courant dans les rues en les poursuivant. Eux, au moins, ne s'accrochaient pas à leur peur, mais à l'instant présent dont chaque seconde était vécu. Cloud les poussa doucement pour dégager sa route, afin de ne pas perdre de vue ce qu'il était venu prendre dans la joaillerie. Cela avait comme attiré la vue d'une dyade de soldats hauts gradés. Et pas des moindre puisqu'il s'agissait des natifs de Banora.

*_Mince … Pas eux …*_ Pensa Cloud en voyant Genesis et Angeal se rapprocher de lui. Le couple se promenait main dans la main, et semblait flotter sur un nuage de bonheur. Rhapsodos l'exprimait tout particulièrement avec des gestes romanesques, tandis que son bien-aimé le montrait par des sourires sincères. Ce dernier lui rappela immédiatement Zack, son cœur s'en retrouvant plus affecté encore. Il était bien plus sage de fuir au lieu de tenir une conversation dépourvue d'intérêts.

*_Ils ne doivent pas me voir !_* Le blond fonça tête baissée, en espérant ne pas se faire reconnaître. Hélas, sa tentative échoua dès que les prunelles transparentes de l'éruptif se posèrent sur lui.

« - Mais qui voilà … n'est-ce pas l'ami de ton puppy ? Posa-t-il comme question, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendues tout en restant agréable à l'écoute. »

Son ami soupira en devinant les intentions de son bien-aimé. D'ailleurs, il retira discrètement ses doigts des siens à regret, ce que l'amateur de Loveless lui ferait payer en privé.

« - On ne te voit pas souvent ici … ce lieu est souvent fréquenté par les couples qui veulent se témoigner leur affection mutuelle en s'offrant de précieux objets. Quand ils cherchent à ne pas se montrer radin pour changer … »

Encore une attaque indirecte qui visait non seulement Strife complètement tétanisé, mais aussi son bel Ange ne semblant nullement perturbé.

« - Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur … mentit le jeunet pour ne pas se trahir. Je …. Je vais vous laisser …. »

Cloud les salua respectueusement, la peur l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement en ce moment. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfermer dans une pièce pour se remettre les idées en place.

« - Ah bon … Je pensais que tu allais acheter un cadeau pour le chiot. Fais gaffe, s'il se sent abandonné le 14 février c'est-à-dire demain, il changera de maître si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Comment savait-il que Zack se sentait effectivement délaissé ? Immobile au beau milieu de la route, mille idées négatives achevaient Cloud dans ses tourments. Alors il l'avait réellement négligé en ne passant pas cette journée auprès de lui ? Cela finirait par le détruire à force, il le savait. Pour éviter un désastre Angeal se rapprocha du jeune milicien pensif, et lui dit tout bas, une main fraternelle se posant sur l'épaule.

« Tu ferais mieux de le retrouver … Ou sinon il fera encore le chiot abandonné. »

Son élève lui avait tant parlé de cette fête, exprimant son désir de la partager avec son ami. L'y aider lui vînt tout naturellement même si Genesis l'attira de nouveau à lui, pleinement satisfait. Sur ses mots très sages, le blond hocha la tête et quitta le couple de reîtres, se demandant quoi faire à nouveau seul. Décaler sa délégation n'aurait pas été très sérieux, mais cela ferait tellement plaisir à son compagnon. Au lieu d'entrer dans les magasins, le meilleur ami de Tifa retourna sur ses pas, oubliant les boucles chez le bijoutier. La fête aurait lieu demain et tout lui paraissait trop confus pour conclure quoi que se soit d'intelligent. Son téléphone vibra pour le tirer de ses rêveries, le numéro de Zack apparaissant en évidence sur l'écran. Le garçon décrocha l'appel pour entendre sa voix si fraîche en espérant qu'elle le soit.

« Allo ?

- Allô ! Cloud tu es où ?

- En dessous du bâtiment Shinra … est-ce que tu .. »

L'adolescent cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

« Oui ?

- Non rien de spécial. »

Peu habitué à ce genre de situation, Cloud se rétracta tout en essayant d'être naturel. Mais même Tifa aurait deviné le manège.

« Attends-moi là j'arrive ! »

Zack raccrocha et vînt une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard en civil. Sa belle chemise blanche avec un pantalon jean lui donnait un charme fou, sous le sombre ciel de Midgar. Il ne semblait plus aussi préoccupé, comme ayant retrouvé son sourire habituel. Celui qui fit légèrement rosir Cloud, le sortant de sa torpeur le temps d'un battement de cils.

« Tu m'as l'air mieux que la dernière fois Zack … »

Cette fois où les deux s'étaient disputés sans raison apparente.

« Bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois me rendre quelque part par contre.

- Ha ? Tu es encore plus occupé que je ne le pensais …

- Normal ! Il faut bien que je prépare le 14 février … »

Pourtant Cloud ne serait pas disponible le lendemain. Avait-il prévu de passer sa journée avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Strife se sentit tellement mal, comme si on l'abandonnait son tour. Plus pâle en se rendant compte de ce qui aurait pu être une conclusion définitive, il voulut s'en aller sans fournir la moindre explication. Mais Zack prit doucement son bras, en public alors que le blondinet n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise quand il y avait foule. Mais que refuser au brun ? Fondant comme neige au soleil, l'habitant de Nibelheim frissonna un peu, sentant la main chaude autour de sa peau pâle. L'air anxieux ne manqua pas de le faire culpabiliser.

« Cloud. Je peux rester plus longtemps, tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- T'en fais pas … je dois aller chercher un truc, mais tu m'as appelé alors j'ai du arrêter ce que je faisais … »

Ce n'était ni un mensonge, ni un prétexte pour fuir.

« Au fait j'ai demandé à Sephiroth de décaler ta mission. Juste pour info ! »

Son plan de secours avait parfaitement marché, mais les préparations n'étaient pas terminées. Au moment même où les mèches bistre changèrent de position, Cloud ceignit la main du plus âgé pour ne pas le laisser partir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes abandonné … Je …. »

Avait-il convaincu Sephiroth de changer son emploi pour passer cette journée ensemble ? Les mots touchèrent le garçon à la peau cuivrée, se penchant pour être à sa hauteur. Et voir le mouvement sybarite de cette bouche blanchâtre augmenta la température de ses joues.

« Tu ? »

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade, Zack ignorant ce que Cloud souhaitait lui dire de si important. A tel point que les deux se perdirent dans leurs regards gorgés de Mako. Malheureusement, le portable du feu-follet sonna, au grand désarroi du duo. Le beau brun dut le décrocher, et se raidit à l'appel de Sephiroth. Discrètement, les doigts du plus frêle serrèrent ceux de son ami, appréhendant la nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise, telle était la question.

« Zack, j'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi, ou sur Cloud devrais-je dire, déclara la voix placide de l'argenté à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, répondit Zack avec une pointe d'amertume, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu à un pareil moment d'intimité avec Cloud. Ma bonne humeur brûlait d'envie de se faire descendre d'une minute à l'autre, reprit-il sur un ton empli de lassitude, de plus en plus irrité par le manque de compréhension dont les gens pouvaient preuve. »

Par Éros, pourquoi le quatorze Février n'était-il donc pas un jour férié comme tout bon jour de fête qui se respectait… Sa main ne relâcha pas pour autant les doigts du blond, les resserra même, comme pour se donner davantage de confiance. Si être une personne de nature optimiste pouvait avoir d'agréables côtés et permettait de voir constamment le verre à moitié plein, la chute en cas de désillusion sur un trop plein d'espoir pouvait être hélas bien plus douloureuse. Ainsi avait-il préféré calmer ses ardeurs enthousiastes face à Sephiroth. Cela dit, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il la voulait, cette journée avec Cloud, sa première St Valentin digne de ce nom !

Le blondinet, quant à lui, attendait nerveusement, partagé entre un sentiment de gêne pour que Zack s'adresse à son supérieur de cette manière à cause de lui, et de culpabilité. _À cause_ de lui.

« Dis-lui qu'Angeal l'attendra demain matin dans son bureau à huit heures, il se chargera de sa mission. Un membre de son groupe s'est retrouvé gravement malade, on ne peut par conséquent se passer de sa présence.

-Bien compr… Le brun déglutit en tillant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quoi, t'es…t'es sérieux ?, s'exclama t-il soudain, presque en criant, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de quelques passants surpris sur lui.

-Ce sont les ordres, répondit posément comme une évidence le général, l'oreille toutefois endolorie. »

Et pourtant il s'y était attendu, Zack et ses réactions spontanées au portable…

« Je vois... Je lui dirai dans ce cas. Merci quand même, d'avoir essayé. »

Un vague "de rien" fut prononcé par l'élite du SOLDAT avant qu'il ne raccroche. Zack soupira en remettant son mobile dans sa poche. C'était bien sa veine, franchement. S'il tenait l'imbécile qui avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper une pharyngite pour rester tranquillement chez lui avec sa petite amie pour cette occasion romantique, il l'aurait sans hésiter donné en pâture à un Xylomid. Non mais sans rire. Que pouvait-il faire à présent pour sauver cette fête qu'il avait tant attendue avec impatience et qui s'en allait inexorablement devenir pour lui un jour comme les autres ?

Avec toute la chance du monde, Cloud ne reviendrait que tard dans l'après-midi, et il resterait seul durant toute la journée, avec ses projets de sortie qui rimaient dès lors si bien avec le terme utopie et son gâteau dont il connaissait tant maintenant la recette et la maîtrise qu'il aurait juré que même son amie Aerith n'aurait pas réussit à en faire un qui soit meilleur que le sien.

Le blond le regardait anxieusement avec insistance, redoutant le pire. Et visiblement, d'après la tête que tirait son ami, la conclusion de cet appel n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse.

« Alors ?, osa t-il demander.

-Alors tant pis pour nous, tant pis pour moi. Huit heures, tour Shin-Ra, bureau d'Angeal. J'aurais tenté. Hé, Sephi devrait briser les clichés et se trouver quelqu'un, son impassibilité nous ferait des vacances… bougonna Zack avec un sourire cependant.

-Angeal ?, répéta Cloud, abasourdi. »

Mais il venait de le croiser ! Lui qui avait tellement l'air serein aux côtés de Genesis et tenait tant à ce qu'il n'abandonne pas son élève préféré, ça n'avait aucun sens. Et il ne pensait pas Angeal, homme si droit et respectueux, capable de lui mentir et même d'être hypocrite. Le mentor de Zack était-il seulement au courant de ce changement ? Il n'en n'avait étrangement pas l'impression. Ou alors il cachait bien son jeu. Mais il tournait en rond dans ses réflexions, rien n'était cohérent. A moins que sa mission ne soit pas si importante pour que son absence soit considérable demain pour l'ébène ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est étonnant, effectivement…réagit Zack Mais ça ne change pas grand chose au final. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Cloud se sentit tout à coup terriblement désolé pour Zack. Il ne pensait pas que cette fête soit si importante à ses yeux. Plutôt terre à terre, lui-même ne voyait que l'aspect commercial de cette célébration. A dire vrai, il trouvait stupide qu'un jour dans l'année soit consacré aux déclarations amoureuses et autres choses sentimentales à l'eau de rose. Mais il commençait à saisir une partie de son utilité. Une fois l'an, ne pouvoir se soucier de rien d'autre que de la personne avec qui on partageait un bout de chemin de sa vie. Une journée moins matérialiste que les autres.

Baissant la tête de dépit, les yeux azurés de Zack se posèrent machinalement sur sa montre. Bien que les magasins dans le secteur fermaient à des heures tardives, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec ce qu'il désirait acheter à l'épicerie du coin. On ne faisait pas de gâteau sans farine… Il était malgré tout décidé à en refaire un le lendemain pour qu'il soit de toute fraîcheur, dès le matin, en pensant mélancoliquement au blond. Il lui fallait de nouvelles barquettes de fraises aussi.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, Spiky, il me reste des choses à faire. A plus tard !

-Zack je suis…

-Ce n'est pas grave, le devança t-il par habitude avec un léger mais sincère sourire aux lèvres. »

Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue, qui fit rougir Cloud sans délai, et partit d'un bon pas en sens opposé, le cœur serré. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve de chocobo se retrouve seul au milieu de la rue, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque la bijouterie lui revint soudain en tête.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Zack comme ça. Même s'il n'était pas avec lui pendant la journée, il pouvait lui acheter quelque chose et fêter une autre journée… Déterminé, le blond retourna à la bijouterie, espérant que la paire de boucle d'oreilles n'avait pas été vendue. Il souffla lorsqu'il la vit toujours dans la vitrine, les joyaux bleus brillant toujours au soleil.

Le lendemain, Zack se réveilla, seul dans son lit. Il soupira en repensant qu'il passerait d'ailleurs toute cette journée seul, au moins jusqu'au soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait préféré rester dans son lit… Lorsqu'il finit par se lever, il réalisa qu'il pleuvait dehors.

*_Génial, juste… génial._*

Il n'avait même pas pu revoir Cloud dans la soirée de hier, trop occupé à régler le problème de deux cadets qui s'étaient battus en pleine cafétéria. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il pourrait remplir sa journée en aidant Sephiroth dans ses papiers. Ces derniers empilaient le bureau du Général, on ne pouvait même plus le voir assis à son bureau. C'était à bien considérer, sachant que l'argenté mesurait 6'4''.

Il passa donc la matinée à remplir des fiches d'informations de nouveaux arrivés, ennuyants à mourir. Et le fait que Sephiroth était une personne taciturne n'aidait en rien l'humeur déjà morose de Zack. Toutefois, remplir ces papiers exigeaient une assez bonne concentration, et il ne pensa donc pas à Cloud.

Vers les environs de 13h, où il commençait à mourir de faim, Sephiroth eut un appel. Il parla très peu, et le brun ne put satisfaire sa curiosité de savoir qui était à l'autre bout. L'argenté ne le regardait même pas, malgré son regard fixé sur lui.

« Très bien. »

Il raccrocha.

« Qui c'était ?  
- Personne d'important. »

Sephiroth se leva en se massant la nuque et en faisant jouer ses épaules.

« Bon, j'ai faim.  
- Moi aussi. Allons manger. »

Ils allèrent donc à la cafétéria, où peu de gens mangeaient encore. Comme de coutume, ils eurent droit à de nombreux regards, mais ils firent fis. Le menu se midi était peu ragoûtant, une sorte de bouillabaisse ayant mal tourné. Habitué, Sephiroth mangea tout son bol, au contraire de Zack qui ne fit que jouer avec sa cuillère dedans. Il était toujours déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer sa journée avec son amoureux.

Sephiroth devina ses pensées.

« Tu devrais savoir que la St-Valentin est une fête commerciale.  
- Je sais… Mais quand même, j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose avec Cloud. »

L'argenté resta un moment silencieux, puis fit un léger sourire.

« Alors tu devrais peut-être faire le ménage de ton appartement pour ce soir, sinon il va se demander si tu as fait quelque chose pendant son absence. »

Zack le regarda, l'espoir renaissant dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?  
- Oui. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. »

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire en se levant.

« Merci. »

Sephiroth le regarda partir, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres un court moment.

Zack filait dans les couloirs, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs vu que Cloud ne reviendrait que le soir venu, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pieds se marcher aussi vite. Il commença à faire la liste de choses à faire, et celle-ci était considérablement longue. Il faudrait aussi qu'il fasse sa chambre, s'ils finissaient par faire l'amour… Il sourit doucement à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient eu la chance d'essayer encore, n'ayant jamais le temps, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient, ils le passaient serrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder la télévision.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable. La plupart du temps, Cloud s'endormait contre lui, épuisé de sa journée, et Zack devenait son oreiller. Il pouvait lui caresser les cheveux ou déposer des baisers sur son visage, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il le transportait dans son lit et il adorait voir la tête du blond au réveil, tout dépeigné et groggy, absolument adorable.

Arrivé à ses quartiers, Zack inséra sa carte magnétique et la porte coulissa. Elle révéla que quelqu'un était assis sur le canapé, et cette personne releva la tête à son arrivée.

« Cloud ?

- Salut, Zack.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Sephiroth ne t'a rien raconté ? »

Zack secoua la tête, puis il fit un déclic.

« L'appel qu'il a reçu, c'était toi ?

- Non, c'était Angeal. La mission a été annulée à la dernière minute. »

Pour la première fois, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son appartement. Tout avait été nettoyé et rangé. Ça faisait un moment que Zack ne l'avait pas vu aussi propre.

« Tu as tout fait ça ?

- Oui, je trouvais le temps long, à t'attendre.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Sephiroth ne m'a rien dit ?

- Il voulait me donner le temps de finir, Angeal l'avait averti.

- Ho. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, puis s'approcha du SOLDAT. Celui-ci lui fit finalement un sourire chaleureux et le serra contre lui, humant ses cheveux. Cloud l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et ferma les yeux de bien-être.

« Tu sens bon… soupira Zack. »

Cloud rit.

« C'est étrange que tu me dises ça, parce que je me suis lavé avec ton shampoing.  
- Ho… Eh bien, mon odeur te va bien. »

Le cadet sourit et releva la tête. Prenant une initiative, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles, offertes, du brun qui sourit à son tour.

« J'ai faim.  
- Ah, justement, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Le haut gradé alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du four pour prendre le gâteau qui avait été oublié là. Le blond derrière lui eut un hoquet de joie.

« C'est donc pour ça qu'il y avait tellement de barquettes de fraises !

- Ouais, je suis pas très subtil…  
- C'est pas grave, parce que je n'ai quand même pas deviné. »

Il s'avança, les yeux agrandis et ayant presque de l'écume au coin de la bouche.

« Alors, je peux en avoir ? »

Plus tard, repus et endormis à cause de leur digestion, ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Cloud murmura :

« Je n'ai pas aimé te quitter hier, je me suis senti mal.

- Pourquoi, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Mais… tu ressemblais à un chiot abandonné. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul… »

Zack eut un rire.

« Moi, un chiot abandonné ? Je serais plutôt le genre à être un chiot s'ayant échappé, non ?

- Oui, plutôt. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, puis Cloud murmura :

« Bonne St-Valentin. »

Il sortit une petite boîte emballée. Les yeux du brun pétillèrent d'une joie enfantine, puis il fit un grand sourire au brun lorsqu'il découvrit son cadeau. C'était les boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait repéré dans une bijouterie. Il s'était dit qu'il allait bientôt aller les acheter.

« Merci, Cloud. Je les adore ! »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, ses lèvres s'éternisant lorsque Cloud eut un son d'appréciation.

« Bonne St-Valentin à toi aussi, souffla tendrement Zack. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le brunet finisse par dire :

« Alors, est-ce que j'ai toujours l'air d'un chiot abandonné ? »

Fin


End file.
